Generally, analogue signals which are transmitted via an interface between two monolithically integrated circuits (subsequently called ICs) are particularly susceptible to interference from external noise signals. This applies in equal measure to the interface between the baseband IC and the radio-frequency IC of the mobile radio transmitter too. This interface is used to transmit analogue baseband signals which have already been modulated and pulse-shaped, in order to be mixed onto the transmission frequency by the radio-frequency IC and then transmitted to the mobile radio receiver via the radio channel. The quality of the signals received by the mobile radio receiver is consequently impaired not only by the distortions caused by the channel transmission but also by interference which is induced into the analogue baseband signals in the actual mobile radio receiver on account of said interface. Ultimately, this makes it more difficult to reconstruct the original transmitted data in the mobile radio receiver.
One way of solving this problem is a digital interface between the baseband IC and the radio-frequency IC. However, this has the drawback that standard interfaces, which are currently always of analogue design, can no longer be used. Accordingly, if an analogue interface is to be retained, a high-quality and complex signal processing chain needs to be implemented in the radio-frequency IC in order to eliminate the interference caused by the analogue interface from the baseband signals.